Electric Treetap
The Electric Treetap is an Electric Tool for extracting rubber from Rubber Wood trees. It has unlimited durability and is an upgrade from the Treetap. It can be charged using a BatBox, MFE Unit, MFS Unit, any type of Generator, BatPack or LapPack. Energy consumption per use: 50 EU Recipe Electric Treetap v.s. Regular Treetap and Talisman of Repair combo Note: The Talisman of Repair can (assuming it is placed in an Alchemical Chest or an Alchemy Bag) be used to repair the durability of the regular Treetap making the Treetap's durability effectively unlimited. The Talisman of Repair and regular Treetap combo has no upkeep cost (it doesn't take fuel like EMC or electricity), unlike the Electric Treetap which takes electricity. So, from a thrifty-ness and even a convenience stand point the Electric Treetap is useless because it has a higher upkeep cost than the Treetap-Talisman combo. This combo is more convenient than the Electrical Treetap because it does not require the player to return to a power source (which, if the player is exploring, could very well be kilometers from the player), rather it simply has the player place the Treetap and Talisman in his Alchemy Bag for the Treetap to be repaired. Also Note: Make sure you don't accientially break the Treetap because obviously you can't repair it when it breaks and is lost from your inventory. Remember to repair it when its durability gets low red. If you do not already own both the talisman of repair as well as the alchemical chest or alchemy bag, you may want to lean toward the electric Treetap as it is nowhere near the initial cost of the alternative. The Electric Treetap will last longer before needing to be recharged than the normal Treetap will last before needing to be repaired, and if you forget to charge it when it gets low you won't lose the Electric Treetap. With this information, you can choose what is right for your play style weather you are for IC2 or EE2. Concerning the Costs of the Talisman of Repair and Alchemy Bag (intended for beginners) If you have been playing Tekkit for a while, or already see how the Treetap-Talisman combo is cheaper than the Electric Treetap, I guarantee this paragraph will not be helpful to you so just skip it. If however, you are relatively new, the following paragraph would definitely be worthwhile to read. Furthermore, every Tekkit player should get a Talisman of Repair very early in the game, because it has the ability to repair any tool or armor, not just the Treetap, thus saving the player both crafting time and EMC (because everytime a tool breaks you lose that tool and therefore that tool's EMC). Therefore, the Talisman of Repair should not be counted as an expense for this combo since a minecraft player will need/want it whether or not they decide to use the Electric or regular Treetap. Also the Alchemy Bag, which is required for the Talisman of Repair to repair the Treetap and all other tools and armor, should not be counted as an expense for the Treetap-Talisman combo because every Tekkit player will need it either out of convenience (it effectively expands the player's inventory by 104 slots) or for a power item (See Usage With EE Power Items for a list of power items that must, like the Talisman of Repair, be placed in an Alchemy Bag to work.) Video Tutorial 0iY80D2zuuY Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Tools Category:Electric Tools